Return
by Tesra
Summary: This is the promised sequel to Redemption. Five years after the events in Redemption, Imhotep is once again awakened, and Tesra has to find a way to save his soul once again, as the fate of the world lays in the balance.


**Author's Note: Here is the promised sequel to Redemption. As before, I don't own any of the characters borrowed from The Mummy. This is part two of three, part three is in the works, for those of you who won't like the ending here. **

**THE RETURN**

PROLOGUE

The sun was setting over Thebes, bathing the city in fiery orange light. Above the city a woman was watching the spectacle from her balcony, willing the sun to set faster, and darkness to come quicker. Ankh-Su-Namun paced restlessly, staring out at the horizon. Some years had passed since Imhotep had joined with Te-Set-Ra, and as their love kept growing and thriving, so had Ankh-Su-Namun's hatred grown. Not hatred of Imhotep, whom she still loved with an unholy passion, but hatred of the woman who – in her mind – stole him from her. Her pride would not allow her to acknowledge that Imhotep simply had chosen the dancer over her, no, over the years she had convinced herself that it was magic, evil magic that had turned his heart away from her, that the dancer was a witch who put a spell on him. She had tried to convince everyone of this, who was willing to listen, even Seti, who laughed at her and showered her with more trinkets and presents to cheer her up. Her fists balled at her sides when she thought about Seti. Although he doted on her and showed her naught but kindness, she resented his ownership of her, his touch, his very existence.

Soft laughter drifted up from the courtyard beneath her quarters, and she leaned forward to see below. Her heart skipped as she watched the tall handsome man cross the courtyard. Imhotep had finished his business with pharaoh and was on his way home. Ankh-Su-Namun smiled. How she loved him. Then her smile turned into a grimace of hate as she noticed the redheaded witch emerging from the shadow of a building and running towards him. His face lit up and he hastened his step to meet her, folding her in his arms when they reached each other. They stood, embracing for a moment, then he looped his arm around her shoulder and they walked out of her field of vision.

The hatred she felt almost made her black out. Again she stared at the setting sun which finally dropped below the horizon, leaving the city in darkness.

"Minar!" she shouted, impatiently. Another woman hastened out onto the balcony. "Yes, my lady" she answered with a bow. "It is time to go – fetch my cloak." Minar was Ankh-Su-Namun's hand maiden and confidante. They had come to the palace together, so many years ago, one as a servant, the other as concubine to pharaoh. Fate had thrown them together, two young girls, unhappy with their lot. Minar had been the only one privy to Ankh-Su-Namun's budding relationship with Imhotep, and its abrupt ending. She had been the one sitting by her side as she raged and threatened to do harm to herself or others in her mindless fury. She had calmed her, and explained to her that nothing in life is permanent, and perhaps a solution could be found later. And so Ankh-Su-Namun had resigned her self to her fate, at least outwardly.

But as the years passed, and her many attempts at driving a wedge between Imhotep and his wife, her many attempts to discredit the dancer and make others, including pharaoh, see her for the witch she really was, she had finally realized that there was nothing she could do to change things. And again she had fallen into a deep depression. Until Minar had turned her mind to the afterlife. "The witch's spell is too strong while they are both alive" she said with a sly smile. "But we know life doesn't end with death, not when there are ways to return the dead to the living." Ankh-Su-Namun let the idea sink in and nodded. "Yes, but who would bring them back to life, and what difference would it make?" She asked, still despondent. Minar rolled her eyes. "You have to think in a more – unconventional – manner" she explained. "The question is who would bring you back to life. Once we have solved that question, the rest would be easy." Ankh-Su-Namun raised an eyebrow. "But the only person I know with such powers is Imhotep, and he would hardly use them to bring me back, even if he was still alive at the time of my death." Again the maid rolled her eyes. "My lady – you are too rooted in the present with your thinking. Think into the future – far into the future. Think of a time when pharaohs are no longer omnipotent, and no one remembers the story of Imhotep and Te-Set-Ra. Think of a time when the temples of the gods are naught but rubble, and the ways of Maat have been forgotten. If in such a time one would be awakened, with the knowledge to awaken another, who would be there to stop that person?" A light dawned in Ankh-Su-Namun's dark eyes. "Who indeed? "She asked with a cruel smile. "But who would have the power to control such events in this far off time?" She asked.

Minar smiled. "There is a man I know – I heard whispers about him in the market place. It is said he is a mighty wizard who possesses incredible power. For the right price he might be persuaded to help you."

Such had been the conversation some months ago. And now, tonight, finally she was to meet that man, and to find out if she could pay his price. With darkness fully fallen, Minar led her mistress through a small gate in the palace wall down into the dark city.

They walked through back streets and dark alleys until they reached a house on the outskirts of Thebes. It was a small house, no different from any others in the neighborhood. Minar knocked on the door. The knock was answered by a hulking Nubian looking none too friendly. "What do you want" he growled. Minar stood her ground. "We are here to seek the advice of your master." "The master does not waste his time with beggars" came the rumbling answer. "We are not beggars" this time it was Ankh-Su-Namun who spoke, haughtily, stepping in front of Minar. "I am prepared to pay generously for his services". This seemed to amuse the imposing door keeper. "I have no doubt of that, my lady" he chuckled. "All who come to see the master pay – dearly – for his advice". There was something in the way he said it that caused Ankh-Su-Namun to shiver. But she was not to be deterred. With a mocking bow the door keeper swung the door open and let them pass through. He snapped his fingers and another servant appeared in the dark courtyard, carrying a torch. "Take them to the master", he said and turned his back, the two women already forgotten.

Minar and Ankh-Su-Namun followed their silent guide through the courtyard to a door, which he pushed open. Without a word he motioned with the torch for them to enter. After a slight hesitation they did so, stepping into the dark room. As their eyes adjusted, they realized it was not totally dark. One oil lamp burned at the back of the room, and they recognized the outline of a man standing in the shadows. "I am Shakkar". The voice startled both of them. It was low and eerily resembled the hiss of a snake. Ankh-Su-Namun shivered. "I am,,," she started to speak, but was interrupted. "I know who you are, concubine. The question is, what do you seek? What makes you leave the comfort of the palace at night to stand before me? And what do you have to offer me should I decide to hear your request?" Ankh-Su-Namun was stunned. How did this man know her, she was cloaked, and the room was dark. But now was not the time to falter. Her mind focused on her goal, she cleared her throat and began to speak. "I hear you are a powerful wizard, though I am beginning to think this is a mistake. You live in a hovel, with only two slaves. If you are truly as powerful as is said of you, why do you not surround yourself with riches, why do you not live in a grand house, with dozens of slaves? I do not see a mighty wizard, I see a charlatan, doing tricks with light and darkness to earn a few deben, But if it is true, and even death and time itself bend to your will I have need of your service." Shakkar laughed, and extremely unpleasant sound, and completely devoid of humor. "My service? Dear lady – I serve no one but my own ends. Your feeble attempts to recapture your lover's affections have failed, and you are here to enlist my help. So let me tell you then, concubine, what the oil and the water speak of your desire."

Another lamp was lit, revealing a large shallow bowl sitting on a stand before the wizard. It was filled with a dark liquid, presumably water, its surface reflecting the light in a rainbow of colors. Shakkar waved a hand over the water, and it began to move, swirl, and a pale mist rose, obscuring him from their eyes. Time passed, and Ankh-Su-Namun began to feel restless. Then, just as she was about to speak, the vapors disappeared, and Shakkar stepped closer to the two women. "What you wish for cannot happen in this lifetime. Imhotep and Te-Set-Ra are protected not only by Pharaoh, but by the gods themselves, and no magic is strong enough to penetrate that protection. "Ankh-Su-Namun felt her heart die, and all hope with it, when he continued. "But there will be a time when the pharaohs no longer rule this land, and the gods are nothing but faint memories. In such a time, much could be achieved." "But how can I achieve anything in such a far off time?" Ankh-Su-Namun asked, incredulous. "I too will be dead and long forgotten."

Again the wizard laughed his toneless, humorless laugh. "It has always been the nature of humans to explore their past. And should such an exploration lead one to find an ancient tablet, and should one feel compelled to read what is written on such a tablet, there is no telling what could happen. A ka, long lost, could be awakened to find a new body to inhabit, a knowledge long forgotten could lead to the resting place of a long lost lover, and with the right words, such a lover could also be awakened. And should the right words be spoken as he awakens, his soul would be bound forever to that of the reader."

Ankh-Su-Namun had listened with rapt attention. If she had to wait one thousand years, if her soul would not find peace for a thousand years, it would be worth it to have his love. To have a new life with him, no matter what the time. "And where would I find such a tablet, and such knowledge, and what would I have to do to help my ka find this new body?" Smiling the wizard outlined his plan. He would inscribe several clay tablets with the appropriate spells. One to awaken her Ka and to allow it to possess a suitable body, and one to awaken and bind Imhotep's soul to hers once she had found him in that new time. "And what do you ask in return for your help, wizard" She asked, her heart beating fast with excitement. "Nothing" was the surprising answer. "Nothing?" "Nothing now, but far in the future, after you have awoken and are reunited with your lover, you must do a service for me." "Anything" she breathed. She would do whatever she had to for a life with Imhotep.

Shakkar smiled. He had no doubt of her sincerity. And he told her of the service he expected from her. "You spoke of this humble house I live in here, with only two slaves. And you are right – it is not fitting of me. I am the son of Seth and a royal princess my father took his pleasure with. I was raised with the son's of pharaoh, in wealth and luxury. When I came of age, Seth appeared to me and revealed my destiny to me. I was to raise a mighty army, and lay waste to the land of Egypt, destroyed her temples and spit on her gods. This was to be my father's revenge against the gods of Egypt for exiling him for the murder of Osiris. My reward for this service was to be immortality and the world at my feet, to rule as I pleased. I obeyed and my rewards were great –no mortal could stand in my way or that of my immortal warriors, but in the end it was my mother's betrayal that spelled my doom.

She used powerful and ancient magic to invoke Isis and Ra to defeat me, as only the most powerful gods of Egypt were able to stand against the power Seth had bestowed on me. My warriors were destroyed by the fire of Ra, their souls flung to Sobek to be devoured. Since I was the son of one of their own, albeit one who had been banished, they chose not to kill me, instead condemning me to live in shame and poverty for all times. And should I try to escape this prison by taking my own life, my Ka was condemned to wander the earth eternally, with no hope of reaching the after life and being reunited with my body. For decades I have been stuck here, powerless. But I made good use of my exile. They stripped me of my godly powers, but could not take away my intellect. I started to study the black arts. I sent my servants all over the land of Egypt, into Phoenicia, and Hatti to find forbidden magic, ancient, long forgotten texts, knowledge buried deep by those who fear its power. And as time passed, I learned, and I became what I am today – a wizard with powers unequaled by any other. I have learned to bend death and time to my will, but I cannot free myself from this place. Not while the gods of Egypt keep watch.

But in such a time when the gods of Egypt no longer have power, when no one remembers the words to give them strength, in such a time I could be all powerful and finally take my rightful place and complete my father's revenge. In such a world you and your lover can live happily and unmolested. And that brings me to the service I need from you and your High Priest." Shakkar continued to explain that it would take someone with the power and knowledge of Imhotep to complete the rituals necessary to return his powers and his immortality to him. The last tablet would contain instruction on how to achieve this, to be used by Ankh-Su-Namun and Imhotep together to bring about his resurrection. Even as he spoke, the writing formed on the wet clay of the blank tablets as if written by invisible hands, and as he finished, he wrapped them in linen and gave them to Ankh-Su-Namun. "Be sure you make it known that you wish to be buried with these tablets. To all but you they will look like simple spells of well being and protection for your Ka. "Ankh-Su-Namun nodded and pressed the linen wrapped bundle against her chest. "Thank you" she breathed. "When the time comes, I will not fail you. What matters the fate of the world to me, as long as I have my life with the one I love. "As the two women turned to leave, the lamps sputtered and died, and the room behind them was shrouded in darkness once again.

They returned to the palace undetected, and life resumed as if nothing had changed. And indeed nothing had, and no one knew of the darkness, hovering, waiting to consume the world.

CHAPTER 1

The relentless sun of Egypt made the air shimmer above the ancient tomb, its heat made bearable only by the light breeze. Equally hot at least it provided air movement and cooled the sweat covered bodies of the workmen toiling in the desert sands. At present they were carefully removing a wooden chest, richly decorated with carvings, accented in gold and inlaid with a multitude of semi-precious stones. Overseeing their efforts rather anxiously was a delicately build female, her thick red hair shining brilliantly in the sun, carelessly fastened into a clip at the base of her neck and falling to the small of her back. She wore a khaki work pants, a man's collar less shirt and sturdy black leather boots. "Careful with that" she called out to the workers, as the heavy chest tilted dangerously to one side. Unable to just stand by and watch, she ran up to them and added her own strength to balance the load. Finally the chest was safely sitting in the large tent where all the artifacts they found were catalogued, photographed and examined, ready to reveal its secrets. Thanking the workers as she always did, the woman picked up her tools and began to carefully clean the surface of the chest of clinging dust and debris. Suddenly she stopped, a small gasp escaped her and her hand went to the gold necklace she was wearing. The necklace that spanned the ages – a final gift of the man she loved. A love that was hopeless and impossible, but had remained the driving force in her life. All they had had was one fleeting encounter – an encounter that changed lives – and history. Though separated by three millennia, she had never lost the bond with him. She shivered. Although it was mid day and the sun was high in the sky, she felt a shadow fall over her, as if something had blocked out the sun. And she felt a chill deep in her core, a feeling of foreboding and dread that made her blood run cold and made her shiver under the hot Egyptian sun. She blinked and shook her head as if to clear her mind of such thoughts, but the feeling remained. She knew what she had to do. Summoning the foreman of her crew she put him in charge of the dig site until her return. Then she headed back home to Cairo.

Jake Monahan was more than a little surprised when the front door was flung open, and his only daughter, the apple of his eye and source of many gray hairs, came rushing in, covered in dust and a strange but determined look on her pretty face. He knew that look – and didn't like it. It meant she had made up her mind to do something and no one would dissuade her from her plan. "Tes – what are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you for another week or so. Is everything all right?" Tes smiled. She loved her father dearly and always enjoyed spending time with him. "Yes – everything is fine at the site – things are moving along nicely. I left Farouk in charge. There is something I have to do." The last words were spoken over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs to her rooms. Jake followed her, not in the least put out by her offhand manner. She was the most single minded person he knew and obviously something was on her mind right now. "What are you doing? " Tes turned to him at the door to her bedroom. "I have to go to Hamunaptra, Daddy."

Jake sighed. He was one of two people who knew the entire story, and it pained him to know that his beloved child was hopelessly in love with a man dead for 3000 years. He remembered the first time he heard those words from her "I have to go to Hamunaptra". It had changed her life forever. She had found love and lost it. He had hoped she would eventually fall in love with Jonathan, her companion in Hamunaptra. Jonathan was clearly smitten with her, but he knew that friendship was all she had to offer him. He remembered what Jonathan had said to him on his last visit. "I love her with all my heart, but I can't compete with a dead man. I knew when I saw them together that they had something between them that was stronger than time, space and fate. She needs to be here -–were she feels closer to him, where she can do what she loves – unearth the secrets of Egypt. " It was then that Jake found out the rest of the story, and his heart ached for his daughter. And here she was again, getting ready to go to Hamunaptra.

"Why? And why now?" Tes shook her head. "I don't know, Daddy. I just know I have to go. It's like something changed, shifted, and something bad is about to happen. I have to go see what is going on. And I know I will find out in Hamunaptra." Jake nodded. "I know I can't keep you from going, but will you at least take someone with you?" "I wouldn't know whom. I don't know what I will find there, but I have a feeling its better not to involve an outsider." "Well what about me?" A voice came from the doorway making both of them turn around quickly. A tall lanky man filled the frame, wearing a slightly wrinkled white suit, dark hair falling rakishly in his face, a wide grin spreading on his handsome features.

"Jonathan! What are you doing here?" Tes gave a squeal of delight and jumped in his arms. She cared deeply for Jonathan, and the history they shared had formed a strong bond between them. He laughed and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle before setting her back on her feet. Keeping one arm around her he extended his hand to Jake. "Oh something told me it was time for a visit. What are you up to, brat?" Tes smiled – she had not heard anyone call her that since the last time she saw Jonathan. "She's going back to Hamunaptra" Jake declared matter-of-factly, pumping the offered hand. Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Of all the places you could go in the desert it has to be Hamunaptra?" Tes nodded. "Yep – will you come with me? You are the only person that won't get in the way." Both men laughed. Coming from Tes this was a huge compliment. Their eyes met, Jake's imploring him to accompany her. Jonathan sighed, then gave her his boyish grin. "Well I guess you want to leave tomorrow morning, right?" She laughed. "Of course –what else." "Well, I better leave you two alone, Im sure you have a lot of catching up to do. Jonathan, Im telling you this because I know she's hopeless. Dinner is at 7. Try to be there, both of you." With that Jake kissed his daughter's cheek, gave Jonathan an affectionate punch to the arm and retreated.

Jonathan turned to Tes, his eyes more serious now. "So are you going to tell me what made you decide to go to Hamunaptra all the sudden?" "Im not sure I can, Jon. Yesterday I suddenly had the oddest feeling – that something really bad is starting to happen. I can't explain it any better, but I feel that whatever it is, is centered in Hamunaptra, and I hope I'll find some answers there. I am so glad you are here." Her last statement was accompanied with a heart felt hug. "Well, I better get my baggage from the station and repack for the trip. If I know Jake he's making our travel arrangements as we sit here, and you have some packing to do too I imagine. I'll be back later, in time for dinner." With an affectionate kiss to her cheek he departed, leaving her alone with her thoughts at last.

With a weary sigh she sat down at her vanity table, her head resting in her hands. 'Imhotep' she reached out with her mind, letting her thought travel along the bond between them, not knowing if she reached him or not. Everything she knew to be right told her it was impossible – not only that – it should not be. And yet – after 5 years she felt him in her mind as clearly as she had that day in the deepest recesses of the sunken city, when she gave herself to him, when he was hers completely. Looking up she caught her reflection in the mirror. A pale delicate face, dominated by huge dark green eyes, surrounded by her wealth of fiery curls. For an instant the image seemed to shift, to change before her eyes. Her own reflection was replaced by the handsome chiseled features of a man, olive skinned, his head shaven, his dark eyes looking at her full of tenderness. And for one instant she heard his voice in her mind. 'Tesra – Sattaii'. All the longing of her loving heart bubbled to the surface as she reached out to touch the face she loved, but her fingers encountered only cold glass and her own reflection was looking back at her, tears now trickling down her cheeks. Now she was surer than ever that something was amiss, and she squared her shoulders resolutely and rose to start her packing. Once again – destiny awaited.

And deep in the desert, another woman stared into a mirror, contemplating her plans. Her name was Meela – she was an Egyptian beauty, olive skinned, long straight black hair cut into blunt bangs across her forehead making her resemble ancient paintings. Meela came from a long illustrious line of grave robbers. She grew up in the village of the thieves, her father being one of the most successful ones. Ever since she had learned to walk she had accompanied her father into the tombs, and while he and his brethren were busy looting, Meela had studied the paintings, and the many things they brought to daylight. It was on such an outing that she found the very image of herself painted on stone – she would never forget that day.

It was her sixteenth birthday, and as a special treat her father took her to a grave he had just discovered – no one had entered it since the priests sealed it millennia ago. It was the tomb of the princess Ankh-Su-Namun. When they entered the tomb the first thing the torches illuminated was a life size portrait of the princess – who was the spitting image of the living girl staring at the picture. Fascinated, Meela wanted to learn all about this ancient princess who looked so much like her. And her curiosity was rewarded. Hidden in a secret compartment she found a three clay tablets and a roll of papyrus that contained the princess's story. It told of her life as the pharaoh's chosen one, her love for the High Priest Imhotep who scorned her feelings for the love of a dancer, a dancer who used magic to bewitch all of Egypt, including the pharaoh who honored her and blessed her union with his high priest. Ankh-Su-Namun never forgot or forgave. The first tablet was directed at whoever would find her tomb. It told of an ancient spell that would free her spirit to find her lover and free him from the witch's influence, and promised the person who helped her riches beyond believe.

The young and impressionable Meela was touched by the romance of it all, as much as by the promise of riches, and the next night snuck back into the tomb to perform the prescribed ritual. She did not know what exactly she expected to happen, but nothing prepared her for what followed. The restless spirit of the princess appeared before her and took possession of her body. Two spirits now inhabited her lovely form, but the human one was fading quickly. Ancient memories surfaced, and she found the riches promised to her, but the princess forced her to use them in her quest to find Imhotep. And so she had ended up here, in Hamunaptra, financing a group of workmen who were in the process of searching for Imhotep's tomb, to find his mummy and to resurrect him. And as she stared into the mirror, she saw the last of what used to be the young impressionable girl disappear, and only the princess's cold dark eyes looked back at her. A smile curved her full lips. Soon she would look upon his face once again, and this time his heart would be hers – no dancer witch would steal his love from her again. It would only be a matter of time before they found Imhotep, and with help of her tablets she could bring him back to life, back to her. "Lady – we found it." The shouting of the workmen interrupted her reverie. She jumped up and ran outside, where a group of men came rushing towards her. "Where?" She asked, "Show me, take me to him". They lead her to an opening in the city wall, down some dark corridors until they reached a pair of sealed doors – sealed with the seal of the High Priest of Osiris. "Imhotep" she whispered, her own heart beating faster. She had found him.

CHAPTER 2

Once again in the desert

Jonathan sighed – he never had liked the desert, never quite understood the fascination it held for Tes who as usual seemed completely unaffected by the heat and the dust. Her pretty face set in determination she had been uncharacteristically quiet on their journey back to Hamunaptra. That fact alone had him very worried. He missed her chatter and her easy laugh. She seemed haunted – and he knew what haunted her. The ruined columns of Hamunaptra suddenly seemed to rise from the burning sands – he had seen the phenomenon several times before, but it never lost its effect on him.

Tes knew they had arrived the instant before the sun made Hamunaptra appear in front of her eyes. For a moment the shimmering light showed her a different Hamunaptra, one in the prime of its time, where regal columns and great statues of the gods gleamed in the golden light of the sun. She gave a little sigh – how she wished she could return to that place, that time, and look upon his face again, just once. She blinked to clear her vision and when she opened her eyes again all that was left were the ruins. They had arrived. Quickly they gave orders to the men to set up camp and care for the camels they had been riding. Jonathan knew Tes well enough to realize she would not wait, or rest. And he was right. As soon as her boots hit the sand she headed for the part of the wall surrounding the city she knew so well.

The gap in the wall that lead to the burial chamber of Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, and his wife, Te-Set-Ra was where she had hoped it would still be. She didn't even bother to light a torch – her feet found the way without light. But suddenly she stopped – something had changed. She dug in the pocket of her pants for the lighter Jonathan had given her a few years ago. It was gold and had the eye of Ra engraved on it – and her name in hieroglyphics on the other side. Although she never smoked, she loved the lighter and carried everywhere. And now it came in handy to provide her with light. She found it, and flicked the little wheel. The lighter sputtered, then produced a small but steady flame. She adjusted the gas flow and the flame grew larger. In the small circle of light it provided, Tes saw the large outer doors that guarded the double tomb. The last time she had been here, Jonathan and she had sealed those doors and obscured all traces of the tomb in order to assure that the inhabitants would be left in peace. Now, to her great dismay, those seals were broken, the remnants of wax and rope on the floor, and the doors were ajar.

With growing concern she slipped through the opening and proceeded through the three ante rooms which had held their burial treasure. Once overflowing with orderly rows and stacks of baskets and boxes and chests that held all the things Imhotep and Te-Set-Ra might desire in the afterlife, they were in a shambles. The treasure was gone, what remained was destroyed, desecrated…. Her heart pounding she rushed to the last chamber, the one which held the double sarcophagus. As she got close enough for her light to illuminate the large stone coffin, her blood ran cold. The heavy lid had been smashed and moved aside. The wooden sarcophagus inside was open – the lid showing the likeness of those within tossed aside. As she raised the lighter to peer inside she gave a strangled cry. The mummy of the dancer had been destroyed – hacked into pieces, the sacred amulets cut from the linen wrappings. Her hand pressed to her lips to hold back the scream that was building inside her she looked further – to the place where the mummy of her beloved should have been. But that space was empty – Imhotep's mummy was gone! Tes dropped to her knees beside the ruined coffins, her lighter dropped, in darkness once more. Her mind reeled. Who had done this? Who had desecrated the tomb of her lover and his mate? Who would hate a woman dead for three thousand years so much that they would destroy her mummy? None of it made sense – but in her soul she knew this was only the beginning – of something terrible.

A voice startled her "Tes – where are you?" Jonathan. For a moment she had forgotten him. Getting to her feet slowly she answered, her voice rough. "Here – I'm in here". Jonathan had not really been concerned until he heard her voice. He had come the same way she had come in, at first thinking that she had broken the seals for some reason, but when he saw the looted antechambers, he realized something or someone else was at work here. As he stepped into the last chamber, the light of his torch illuminated the room, enough for him to see the devastation. But nothing compared to the shock he felt when he looked into the sarcophagus. "Oh my god, Tes – what happened here? Where is his mummy?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide, the pain in her soul so clearly visible on her face. "I don't know, Jon. But this explains what I have been feeling. His rest has been disturbed, and whoever is in possession of his mummy now – I fear they do not have good intentions. We have to find out what is going on here. But we have to be careful – whoever did this may still be at Hamunaptra, and if they are, you can bet they won't be happy to have company." Jon nodded. As always, she made perfect sense. "Ok, come on then, let's get back to our team" he said, extending his hand to her. "Give me a minute, ok? There is something I have to do".

Tes knelt at the foot of the stone coffin, in front of a carving of Isis, and whispered softly. It took Jon a moment to recognize the words, and the language. She spoke a prayer for the dead, and implored Isis to give their spirits peace, even though their earthly shells had been defiled. He watched her, and in the dim light she appeared to him like a spirit from another time – an ancient priestess performing her ritual prayers. He sighed softly. Tes was a woman divided within herself. Part of her would always long for the ancient times; part of her would always feel alone. Her prayers finished Tes rose and headed for the door. He followed quickly.

Ankh-Su-Namun held on to the metal door frame of the truck she was riding in. The road, if you could call it that, was rough, and she was thrown around in the front seat. She shot the driver a dark look, but knew in her mind that he was not to blame. Her worry was not so much for her own comfort, but for the cargo they were carrying. The body of Imhotep, freed from the coffin that held him prisoner with the witch, awaiting resurrection one more time. She smiled – this time he would be hers and hers alone. She had destroyed the body of the witch to prevent her resurrection by whichever magic she once possessed. This time he would love her – and they would live happy and rich, as it should have been three thousand years ago. She knew exactly what to do once they reached Luxor – what used to be Thebes so long ago. Ankh- Su-Namun had written it all down, the place, the words she had to say, the tools she would need. Everything was prepared to bring Imhotep's soul back to his body – to resurrect and restore him, and to make him forget his love for the witch. She smiled again. They were making good time, despite the bad road. In two days she hoped to look once again in the eyes of the man she loved so long ago. And this time he would look back at her with love.

"Damn" Tes kicked a rock in frustration as she looked over the abandoned camp they just found. It was clear that whoever had camped here had stolen the mummy of Imhotep. And they had apparently just missed them by a few hours. There were a lot of foot and tire prints, abandoned food supplies and other items that made her think they left in a hurry. "Well?" She turned to Jonathan who approached looking grim. "Looks like they packed up and left. Judging from the direction the tracks are taking they are not heading back to Cairo." Tes wrinkled her brows. "I wonder why? If they stole the artifacts to sell them, Cairo would be the best place for that…."she paused "unless money is not what they are after". She tilted her head and looked up at Jonathan. "If you had stolen some major bootie, including an ancient and important mummy, what would be more important to you than making money with it?" He gave her a crocked grin "you're asking the wrong boy, babe. Making money is always the most important thing for me" Tes laughed and punched his arm affectionately. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot". Jon grinned, then something caught in his mind and he became serious. "This may sound completely crazy, but if I look at the way they destroyed the other mummy, that looks almost personal. Grave robbers wouldn't destroy anything they can make money with." Tes nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. "You're right. So, since we're speculating, if not for money, then why?" "Resurrection?" Jon said it without thinking. She turned to face him, eyes wide. "But why, and who? Who would benefit from resurrecting Imhotep again? "

Before he had a chance to answer, they heard shouts, and one of the men came running up to them, carrying what looked like a piece of rock. "Tesra Mem" he shouted as he reached them. "Look what I found. It has writing on it – it looks important. Is it important?" Tes smiled. The man's eagerness was touching and amusing at the same time. All the men in her crew were devoted to her and loved nothing more than to make a discovery that brought a smile to her face. "Thank you, Siddi," Tes took the piece of stone from him and studied it. It seemed to be part of a clay tablet, tightly covered in hieroglyphs. Brushing the dust off, she started to read.

After deciphering a few characters, she turned pale. "Oh no" "What?" Jon looked over her shoulder at the tablet. "See this group of glyphs here – Ankh-Su-Namun. Remember that name?" Jon nodded, puzzled. "Well yes, she was the pharaoh's consort, and Imhotep was in love with her – before you changed the timeline, that is." Tes nodded. "Yes, and somehow I don't think it is a coincidence to find her name here, after the body of Imhotep was stolen. I have a bad feeling about this. Do we know anything about her – in the new timeline? "Jon thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No, and by all rights we shouldn't. Since the pharaoh was not murdered by her and Imhotep, all she was to history is a consort to pharaoh, of no historical consequence. "Tes agreed. "And yet, here is a clay tablet with her name."

She studied the artifact carefully, using again her soft brush to remove the fine dust that covered the surface still. More characters became visible, though barely. "There isn't enough left to make any sense" she muttered. "This here – the sign for eternity, or eternal" she pointed to one of the symbols. "And here – vengeance, right next to love. So tell me, Jon, what would be circumstances that would move someone to carve into stone those three symbols, so close together." Jon drew his brows together and pondered the question. "Well – the fact that this is carved in clay, and not written on papyrus tells me it was meant to last. And it was important to the person who did this" "or commissioned it" Tes chimed in. "Right" he said. "And given the words we have, eternity, love and vengeance, I would guess this was done by a woman". Tes nodded, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "Yes – one very specific woman – Ankh-Su-Namun. And given what we know of her history in this timeline – in love with Imhotep who scorns her for Te-Set-Ra – the words love and vengeance make sense. She was not one who would take rejection lightly. And given the circumstances – Imhotep was a high ranking official who had pharaoh's ear, Te-Set-Ra was also a public figure – Ankh-Su-Namun had little recourse in her own time. If we assume she never forgot or forgave….." "Chances are she wanted to get her revenge in the after life" Jon completed her sentence.

Tes nodded "so what does a noble lady of the time do to try and make something happen in the afterlife – or after death, anyway? " Jon looks at her expectantly. "She finds herself a magician or someone familiar with the spells and magic of the time, and gets instructions on what to do. Then she has those instructions carved into clay – because, being the smart young lady that she is, she knows papyrus can decay, clay is more durable, and she has said clay tablets buried with her. "Clutching the fragment, Tes began to pace back and forth as she spoke. "But, what exactly were those instructions? What was her end goal? Resurrection? To be brought back to life many years later? To what end? Imhotep and Te-Set-Ra would be dead by then. "

She paused for a moment. "But their bodies would still be around. And if she can find them, and destroy them, they would be denied a chance to be reborn in the afterlife. " Tes stopped, then shook her head. "That just seems to be a lot of trouble for not much gain, even if you take into consideration that she was very upset. There had to be something more to this. "Resolutely she turned to her companion. "Jon, tell the crew to pack up. We're going to Thebes." "Thebes?" He was quick, but sometimes even his agile mind couldn't keep up with Tes. "Yes – that is the last known place of residence for one Ankh-Su-Namun. And although she did not make any impact on history, she was pharaoh's consort in her day, and hopefully we will be able to find some sort of record of her life and death there." "And where do you plan to look – the hall of records?" Jon quipped. Tes made a face at him. "In a matter of speaking, yes. Seti was very intent on preserving every aspect of his life and his reign for prosperity. I am hoping to find some sort of inscription in his temple, or on one of his stele. Something that refers to his favorite concubine". He grinned. As always, her logic was flawless, as were her instincts. "To Thebes it is" he said and headed off to tell the crew to pack up.

Ankh-Su-Namun was standing in the great temple of Amun Ra – or rather, its ruins. Not much was left of it, a few columns and broken statues, but thanks to the wizard's instructions she knew exactly where she needed to be. In the place that used to be the inner sanctum. The place where only the high priest and pharaoh himself were allowed to enter. There she had placed an assortment of ancient artifacts – the tools she would need to awaken Imhotep. The clay tablet was propped up in front of her, and her workmen were kneeling in a circle around the still wrapped body of Imhotep. Torches flickered and cast light on the scene, as Meela began to speak the ancient words of resurrection. And as she spoke, and the workmen swayed and chanted softly, the air around the mummy began to shimmer, shift, and suddenly there was a great clap of thunder and a lightening bolt hit the dry wrappings and in an instant the mummy of Imhotep was enveloped in bright flames. She screamed. Nothing in the wizard's writings had prepared her for this. Helplessly she stared as the flames consumed the body of her lover.

Then, just as suddenly all flames, even the torches, died and complete darkness surrounded her. She heard the workmen mumble and stir, and shook herself out of her shock. "Light – we need light" she called out, and one by one flashlights came on. The foreman of her crew handed her one, and she hesitantly directed it to where Imhotep's body had been burned. She gasped. Where she had expected nothing but a pile of ashes, she saw the body of a man. Not a mummy – a man, dressed in the traditional Egyptian loin cloth, looking at her in some confusion. "Imhotep" she whispered, then quickly lowered her torch to the tablet in front of her. She had to read the final spell now – before Imhotep's spirit became too aware. Quickly she spoke the ancient words, a powerful love spell that would cloud his memory of the witch and bind him to her forever. The last word spoken, she looked up. Imhotep stood in front of her, and her breath caught in her throat. "Imhotep" she whispered again and smiled. "Ankh-Su-Namun" he answered and without hesitation took her into his arms for a long and passionate kiss.

Tes gasped. Jonathan looked over at her with concern. She had gone pale, and her hand was at her throat. They were in a truck, bouncing along on the way to Thebes where they hoped to find more information about Ankh-Su-Namun's fate, in hopes it would lead them to Imhotep's body. "Tes, what is it?" he asked. She shook her head. How could she describe this feeling she suddenly had. Such a feeling of loss and betrayal, and emptiness. "I can't feel him anymore" she said. And only Jonathan would understand what she meant. "Not at all?" he inquired, concerned. "No – he's gone – completely. I feel empty, alone…" her voice trailed off and he tried not to notice the tears shimmering in her green eyes. He, better than anyone, knew how much that bond with Imhotep meant to her. It was her lifeline, the only thing that helped her cope with loving a man she could never have. To lose that – it would be devastating.

Ankh-Su-Namun looked at the man beside her. She drank him in, the sleek muscles under golden skin, the straight nose, the planes and angles of his face, his full, sensuous lips. With one finger she traced the contours of his lips, until his eyes opened and he smiled. His smile stirred her heart and made her breath catch in her throat. His eyes shone with love – for her. This time it was for her. Their reunion had been a passionate one. After his awakening she had told him of this new time, where they could have a life together, and Imhotep, under the spell that made him forget all but his love for her, had been anxious to start that life. They consummated their unholy union in her tent, until they drifted off to sleep in the early morning hours. Now, slowly awakening, she knew she had to tell him of the service they had to perform as payment for their new lives. They were to go to Abydos search for the ruins of the temple of Seth. There they would find one of the artifacts needed to bring the wizard Shakkar back into this world. There they would also hopefully find the location of the hidden temple of Seth, where they had to perform the final ritual. Leaning over him to kiss him softly, she began to speak, to tell her tale of magic and power that would lead to ever lasting happiness for both of them.

Imhotep listened carefully. He still felt a sense of disorientation, and unease. Although he was happy to be reunited with Ankh-Su-Namun, and his love for her burned as hot as it had when they were both living at pharaoh's court, longing for freedom to love, he could not quell the feeling that something was not right, that something was off. But whenever he tried to focus on these thoughts, his mind seemed to get foggy, and he forgot what he was trying to focus on. So he concentrated on her words, and they seemed logical to him. The same spell that bound his soul to her, also suppressed the sense of right and justice and the law of Maat that had been a driving force in his life. And without that sense of right and good, he did not see the evil in her plan, or the destruction Shakkar planned to bring to this world. All he saw was that this was something they had to do to be together. And whatever it took, he was willing to do it.

Their journey to Abydos was uneventful. Between them they possessed the knowledge to find what was left of the temple of Seth, and just as described on one of the clay tablets, they found a loose floor stone in the ruins, a long forgotten passage to a secret chamber that housed the stone of fire – a diamond as large as a man's fist, not clear or white, but blood red. It had been cut into a multi faceted pyramid. This was the stone that would channel the energy needed to revive Shakkar. With the stone they found yet another clay tablet, this one directing them to a city long forgotten. Upon its remains a new city had been built, the modern city of Cairo. There was a map that showed the location of the secret temple of Seth. They took the stone and the map and set out for Cairo.

Tesra straightened up with a groan, her hands at the small of her back. "Nothing" she declared, her frustration clearly showing despite the dust and grime that covered her face. "We have been here for a week; we must have looked at every piece of stone here, read every scrap of writing on those stones, and nothing. It is like she never existed." Jonathon looked at her, running a hand through his unruly dark hair. "Maybe its time to pack it in, Tes. If there was something to be found here, we would have found it by now. Whatever there may be, its not here." Tes nodded, hating to admit defeat. And worse, not having a plan. The sense of impending doom had stuck with her for the entire time they were here, and she still did not feel the connection with Imhotep. It was completely severed. She shook her head. Best not to dwell on that, or she might just curl up into a ball and die. Better to concentrate on the problem at hand. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Maybe what was to be found has already been found" She said, brightening. Jon looked at her in mild confusion, waiting for her to explain. Obligingly she went on. "Thebes has been gone over so many times, I can't even remember, and most of the artifacts that were found here ended up either at the Museum in Cairo or in my study at home. So, since we are in agreement that there is nothing here, I think we should go back to Cairo and search there. In the museum archives and at home." That was music to Jon's ears. Roughing it on a dig was not something he loved. He was more the running water and indoor plumbing sort of guy who liked his creature comforts. "Sounds good to me" he grinned, and set off to tell the crew to pack up and get ready for the trip home.

It was a silent trip – Tesra was in deep thought, trying to remember when and where she had come across any writings from the 2nd Kingdom. As she had explained to Jonathon earlier – Seti had been one of the most prolific pharaohs, and more than any other before him had wanted to document every detail of his rule and his life for posterity. Surely his favorite concubine would be mentioned somewhere! Jon for his part kept silent because he couldn't think of anything to say that would make her feel better. He just hoped that they would find the clues they needed to retrieve Imhotep's mummy and return it to its resting place. More than that, he hoped that the tenuous link between Tes and Imhotep would by some miracle be restored, giving her at least this tiny comfort.

Jake was in his study when he heard the front door slam. Apparently Abdullah was not in earshot, so he pushed back his chair and set out to investigate. He turned the corner to the front hall and came face to face with his grim faced daughter. "Tes – you're back! Gawds, I missed you, kid!" He exclaimed and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Hey dad" she answered, smiling a weak little smile. Jake set her away from him and looked into her face. What he saw did not make him happy. Ever since her first trip to Hamunaptra there had been a sadness about her, but it had not dimmed the spark of life that made her who she was, his irrepressible daughter. But now she seemed diminished, defeated. "What happened?" He asked. Tes shrugged. "Jon can fill you in. I need to find something in my study." With that she started up the stairs and disappeared from view.

Jake turned to Jon with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, fill me in". With a friendly clap on his shoulder he led him into his study and poured a stiff brandy. "Here – I have a feeling you need it." Then he poured one for himself. "I have a feeling I will need it too". They clinked glasses and settled in as Jonathon told him of everything that happened. "Damn it all" Jake shouted, slamming a fist onto the armrest of his chair. "Will it never end? Will she never be allowed some peace?" Jon shrugged, he felt much the same way, but he surely didn't have any answers. "So, now what?" Asked Jake. "Now we go through a bunch of old papyri and anything else with writing on it and hope to find something that will give us a place to start looking. You know she will not rest until she has found him." Jake nodded gravely. "I know. I wish she had never met him – all it has brought her is heartaches and misery." Again they clinked glasses. "Here's to a clue".

The next morning Tesra was up early and came downstairs in search of coffee. She had not slept much, staying up til almost dawn looking through her ancient texts for a mention of Ankh-Su-Namun. Being without success, she decided to continue her search at the museum today. But first she needed coffee. She walked into the den and smiled when she smelled the aroma of the fresh brew. Breakfast was set up on the side board, as usual. She poured herself a cup from the silver urn and carried it to the table.

"Good morning! Is that all you're having for breakfast?" She smiled and turned to greet her father. "Morning, dad. And no – it's just all I could carry in one trip. See!" With that she crossed to the side board once more, and started to fill her plate with eggs, sausage and potatoes. Jake smiled. At least she had not lost her appetite. "So, what's the plan for today?" Jake asked. Tes took a gulp of her coffee. "Jon filled you in on everything so far?" She asked. Jake nodded. "Ok" Tes said. "I searched most of the night for anything that could point us in any direction at all" Her frustration was obvious in her voice and face. "I found nothing in my own library up there. So, today I will start researching at the museum. There are many ancient texts that haven't been translated yet, I am hoping to find something there." "And if you don't?" Jake fixed her with a concerned look. "That is not an option, dad" came the prompt response. "There has to be something. If I know anything about what went on in Ancient Egypt, these people kept records of everything. Somewhere in that museum I will find something telling me what I need to know." "And that is?" "I'll know it when I see it" came the grim response. With that Tes pushed away her empty plate, rose and kissed her father on the cheek. "Enjoy your day, dad. Don't wait up." He sighed. "What should I tell Jon when he asks for you?" "Tell him I'm at the museum. His job is to go to the local quarters and hang out and keep his ears open. If anything unusual goes on in the local antiquities theft and smuggling community, he'll hear about it." Tes gave a wry grin. "He knows people". Jake chuckled. He did indeed. He kissed his daughter's forehead. "Don't forget to eat, kid." She smiled and hurried out of the door.

By mid afternoon her eyes were blurry and burning from unrolling dusty papyrus rolls and deciphering faded ancient writing for hours on end after a night of the same. With a groan she put down the document she was studying, and straightened up. Time for a break. To stretch her legs she decided to walk down to the lower archives and bring up the next box of texts. She stepped out of her work room and onto the gallery that circled the main hall of the museum and gave free view of the goings on below on the main floor. Voices could be heard, and Tes leaned over the banister to see who was down there. She saw the curator with two visitors, a man and a woman, locals if one could judge by their clothing. Tes shrugged – judging from the animated way the curator was talking to them, she assumed they were museum benefactors, or collectors of antiquities, offering a sizeable donation to the museum. Still, something was strangely familiar and yet out of place about this pair. She strained to catch a glimpse of their faces, but their backs were turned. Then the man turned to speak to his female companion, and for a moment his profile came into view. Tes gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the sound. His profile – his face, forever burned into her mind and heart. The man in the main hall was without a doubt Imhotep, her lost love, her dead lost love. And once again, very much alive.

Every fiber in her being wanted to run downstairs and fling herself into his arms, but reason prevailed, and she remained still. She slowly backed away from the banister, anxious now to remain undetected until she had a chance to sort out this latest disturbing development. Just then the man turned around fully and looked up at the gallery – and directly at her. For an instant their eyes met, and her heart felt as if would jump out of her chest, then he turned away without any sign of recognition. The entire exchange had taken only seconds, and then she was safely hidden in the shadows of the gallery. From there she waited till the two visitors made their good byes and left. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Tes hurried downstairs to speak to the curator. "Mehmet Bey – who were these people you were speaking to? I have not seen them around here before. Did the museum gain another benefactor?" She asked, her voice even and pleasant despite the turmoil in her heart. The curator turned to her, smiling. "Yes indeed. Sheik Hassan Ben Rashid, and his lovely companion, Miss Meela Assamdi, have made a generous donation to our lovely museum here." Tes fixed him in a green glare. "In exchange for what?" She asked. The curator squirmed under her scrutiny. "Oh, nothing really – the Sheik is a great admirer of Ancient Egyptian art and history and has requested free access to the entire museum, not just the rooms intended for the public. Since he seems to have great knowledge and respect for our artifacts I saw no harm in granting his request." Tes's eyebrows drew together. "What are they looking for?" She inquired. The curator shrugged. "They weren't sure. The Sheik said he'd know it when he sees it. Surely there is no harm in letting them explore the museum - am I not correct?" He looked at her, hoping he had not committed a blunder. Though he was the curator of the museum, Tesra was its driving force and living soul, and neither he nor anyone else who worked there wanted to incur her scorn. "We shall see" Tes said. "I suggest that you make sure to keep an eye on the Sheik and his companion while they roam about, especially in places not open to the public. Just to make sure nothing accidentally disappears. Oh, and when they find what they are looking for, please let me know what it is. And one last favor – do not mention my name to either of them. I do not wish to have to entertain another benefactor." The curator nodded and bowed. 'Of course, Mem Tesra." Happy he had gotten off easy he hurried away to his offices, leaving her in the main hall to contemplate her thoughts.

Her head spinning with scenarios, none of them good, she returned to her work room and redoubled her efforts to find anything at all that might tell her what was going on. Several hours later she came upon a large stone fragment – a piece of a wall or building it seemed. It told a story of a young prince, sired by Seth, the God of Chaos himself with a royal princess, invincible, untouchable by mortal weapons, who angered the gods with the atrocities he committed, and who was punished and stripped of all his powers, to live as a mere mortal, bound to remain in his exile for all time, aging continuously but yet unable to die a natural death, never to reach the after life. This was done to ensure that his evil would not rise again. The prince's name was Shakkar.

Tes read the inscription several times. She could not make a connection with anything that was going on here, and yet, she kept coming back to this. Something was here; she just didn't see it yet. She decided to research that prince, Shakkar, further to see if there were any more references to him anywhere. But her search bore no fruit; there were no more references to Shakkar, or to Ankh-Su-Namun. Tes sighed. She was too tired to go on with her work. Tomorrow was another day. She packed up her transcriptions and headed home. The museum was long closed, and dark except for the dim night lights spread at each door way.

She knew every hallway, every room in this place, and did not bother to use a torch to find her way. Quietly she moved through the gallery and down the stairs only lit by the moon light pouring in through the tall windows. She turned a corner and squarely collided with the solid figure of a man, who by all appearances was as surprised as she was. Instinctively they grabbed each other, and she lifted her head and gasped – Imhotep! For an instant she felt pure happiness to look into the eyes of her beloved once again, then her smile faded. Like before in the gallery, there was no spark of recognition in his eyes. She quickly dropped her hands, still braced against his chest, and stepped back. "I am sorry "she says, as if to a stranger. Imhotep studied the woman briefly who had slammed into him so unceremoniously. There had been something in her eyes, a light so bright it seemed to touch his soul, but surely that was his imagination, or a trick of the moon light. This woman, though undeniably beautiful, was a stranger to him. And yet, the sound of her voice seemed familiar, in a strange way. He felt something akin to disappointment when she dropped her hands and stepped back. Reluctantly he released his grip on her upper arms. "Not at all" he responded to her apology "it was my fault entirely". Tes gave him a bland smile and turned to go past him, as one would a stranger one meets in a hallway, but his voice stopped her. "The museum is closed" he said, and it suddenly struck her that he was speaking English, albeit with a most becoming accent. "Yes, I know – I work here and lost track of time" Her mind raced and she could only hope he would not hear her rapid heartbeat that sounded like thunder in her ears. "Ah, I see." That would explain the odd feeling of familiarity, Imhotep thought. He must have seen her here at the museum before. With a brief nod and a smile that turned her bones to water, he stepped aside to let her pass. Quickly she walked on, very aware of the eyes burning into her back.

The brief encounter rattled Imhotep's mind, and disturbed him greatly. He felt a familiarity with this woman, yet could not remember where he might have met her. Despite Ankh-Su-Namun's spell, he felt drawn to her. He shook his head, as if to clear it of these random thoughts. But as the days went by, the stranger from the hallway kept invading his thoughts. Even at night, when Ankh-Su-Namun came to him with all her passion and desire, even as he was making love to her, another woman's face was in front of his eyes. Pale skin, fiery hair and green eyes shining with a strange light…. And with his confusion, his irritation grew. Finally he decided to find out who this woman is. She said she worked at the museum – surely someone here knew her.

To that end Imhotep started a casual conversation with one of the museum guides, a young man much impressed by the rich benefactor and eager to help. After briefly describing the woman, the young man's eyes light up. "Oh yes, you must be talking about Mem Monahan. She works here at the museum, though I have not seen her in a few days. Perhaps she is in the desert again, supervising a dig." "A dig?" Imhotep inquired, puzzled. "Yes – Mem Monahan is an archeologist – she has brought to the light many of our country's treasures. She is quite famous, really. But very very nice and very beautiful". Imhotep smiled. Apparently this woman had captured not only his attention. "Does she have a mate, this marvelous woman?" He asked, his full lips twitching in amusement. The young man looked at him seriously. "Oh no. There are rumors that she had a lover who died, and that she cannot forget him and will never take another. It is very sad, but very romantic, is it not?" Imhotep listened, his brows drawn together. The thought of her with a lover brought on a wave of anger that surprised him. She was his! Then he shook his head. He did not even know this woman, why should it matter that she had a lover? Suddenly aware that the young guide was still waiting for a response, he nodded. "Yes, very sad and very romantic. Tell me, do you know where Mem Monahan lives? I should like to speak to her about her finds." The guide nodded. "They live in a grand house in the old part of Cairo – along the banks of the Nile. A palace almost." "They?" "She and her father." Imhotep nodded. It pleased him that she lived with her father. Again he shook his head. What did it matter to him? A few more well placed questions gained him directions to her home, and he left the helpful young guide and headed for the courtyard of the museum, a place he had grown fond of since his arrival here. It reminded him of the courtyard at the great temple of Osiris, where the sycamore trees provided shade and a home for many song birds, and the fountains softly splashed to soothe the visitor's soul. But today his mind was not at peace. He was angry and frustrated at the effect this stranger had on him, and he planned to settle things once and for all.

As night fell, and he knew Ankh-Su-Namun was sound asleep in their bed, he headed to the house the guide had described. It was indeed easy to find, a great estate at the river bank, surrounded by a brick wall, richly decorated in the style of ancient Egypt. He found a small gate at the back of the garden that had been left unlocked, slipped into the garden and looked up at the house. It was late, and the house lay in darkness, except for the wide glass doors leading to a second floor balcony. He looked up at the quiet house, and asked himself what he was doing here, in the middle of the night. What was he trying to find? He could not answer that question, and yet the drive to be here was stronger than his conscious thought and will. His hands balled into fists. What magic was this? What spell drew him here, to this place, to this woman? What was she to him? His brows drew together as he tried to remember, tried to get the fog in his mind to lift, but it was for naught. No answers came to him and he was left standing in the garden of a stranger, staring up at a dark house.

Suddenly movement behind those French doors caught is eyes. As he watched, the woman he sought came into his view, pushing back her long hair and stretching. The movement reminded him of a cat – and of something else he could not quite place. Then he watched, fascinated, as she started to undo the buttons of her blouse, pushed it off her shoulders and tossed it into the room, somewhere. She must have had removed her skirt earlier, because now she stepped onto the balcony, dressed only in a thin slip that was more than a bit transparent in the moon light. His breath caught as he watched, and desire started to burn in his veins that went far beyond the fleeting attraction a man may feel when noticing a pretty girl. 'Mine!' Again that strange thought that she should be his by rights. He shook his head in frustration. As he looked up again, she was gone, and he set to leave, not quite knowing why he had come in the first place. But before he could reach the small gate, he heard the soft thud of a door closing, and he saw her again, heading up the path directly towards him. She had pulled on a thin robe over her slip, which clung to her curves nicely. Alarmed he looked around, for a place to hide, but it was too late.

"You!" Tes gasped, suddenly face to face once again with Imhotep, and just as unexpectedly as the last time. More so this time, as it was in her own garden. "What are you doing here?" She looked at him, searching his face for some look of recognition, for surely it could not be co-incidence that he would show up here, at her home. But all she found in his handsome face was frustration and annoyance. "Who are you?" He asked his frustration evident in his voice. "What kind of witch are you that I cannot forget your face?" Tes laughed bitterly at the irony. "If you had not forgotten me, none of this would be happening" she snapped, instantly wishing she could take back her rash words. Imhotep grew even more frustrated. He took hold of her upper arms and shook her lightly "do not speak in riddles. Remove the spell you put on me so I can go about my business in peace. I don't know you, and I want you out of my head." "Let go of me!" she demanded. "You're hurting me" He released her arms immediately, staring in dismay at the purplish bruises that already started to form on her fair skin.

She tilted her head. "What exactly do you mean; I am in your head?" Imhotep shook his head, impatiently. "You put a spell on me. I see your face everywhere, and I feel that …." He fell silent, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Feel what?" Tes asked, green eyes bearing into his. "That you are mine….." his voice trailed off, he could not believe how stupid that sounded, even to his own ears. But oddly, this woman did not laugh or declare him mad. Tes nodded, and touched his arm. "What do you remember of your life, before you came here?" She asked. He opened his mouth to answer then closed it again. It suddenly occurred to him that all he knew of his former life was what Ankh-Su-Namun had told him.

Noticing his consternation, Tes grabbed his arms, her eyes fixed on his face. "Imhotep, remember – remember your life at the High Priest of Osiris, remember being Pharaoh's most respected advisor, remember her….. remember your wife, remember Te-Set-Ra. Remember me, and what we were to each other in Hamunaptra" she spoke in a low voice, tinged by her desperation to make him remember. He looked at her blankly and shook his head. "I don't remember – anything. You are trying to confuse me, to keep me from my task. You are a witch" Angrily he pushed her away, eyes blazing. "Then what brought you here? Why are you here if I am nothing to you?" Tes demanded, frustrated beyond belief. "You know me – you feel it, try, try to remember" she insisted. But there was no spark of memory in those dark eyes of his, only anger, frustration and confusion. Tes was at her wit's end; obviously nothing she could say would make him remember. Unwilling to give up, she made one last desperate move. "Well, if your soul cannot remember, perhaps your body will" she said, and before he realized what she meant, she stepped close and took hold of his face, pulling him down towards her soft lips, and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt for him. It was desperation and the thought that if he would never remember, at least she got to kiss him one last time.

His head spun. Her lips were soft and yielding, and his body began to remember where his mind could not. He pulled her close against him, his hands tangling in the wealth of red curls, and returned her kiss, deep, hard and with a passion that surpassed anything he had ever felt for Ankh-Su-Namun. And slowly as his blood heated, the curtain that kept his past shrouded in darkness began to part. "Imhotep" her voice was barely a whisper, as she looked up at him, her lips puffy from the force of his kiss, her eyes shimmering with desire. He looked into those eyes, and finally the curtain tore. "Tesra" he breathed. Tears welled up in her eyes, tears of pure joy. He remembered! And with that one memory, everything fell into place. He remembered his life, his achievements, and most of all, Te-Set-Ra, the woman who had risked everything to save him from a fate worse than death, the woman he spent the remainder of his life with, the woman he had loved more than life itself. And he also remembered the woman beside him now – she who gave him her love and trust and freed him from the spell that had turned him into a monster. She who, like the other in his own time, had been willing to give her life for his redemption. And suddenly, looking into her eyes, he realized that he was the lover the young guide had talked about. The man she had loved who had died. "Tesra" he murmured, gently caressing her face. "You remember" she whispered. He nodded. "I remember."

And with the memory came the realization that he had been brought to life once again by dark magic, had been robbed of his eternal rest at the side of his beloved, and his anger burned hot. "Ankh-Su-Namun! "He ground out. "But how?" Quickly Tes told him what she and Jonathan had found out in the desert, and what she had discovered a few nights ago in the museum. As soon as she mentioned the name Shakkar, everything clicked into place for him, and he told her of Ankh-Su-Namun's plan to bring Shakkar back to life, and he was appalled. "How can anyone hate so much that they are willing to give up eternal life to have their revenge?" He asked. Tes shrugged. What could she say? At any rate, there was another matter that had to be discussed. Between them they were able to piece together the entire story – and the realization of what was about to happen made both their blood run cold.

"We have to stop the ritual to awaken Shakkar" she said. He looked at her, remembering all the preparations and rituals they had performed already. "It is too late to stop it – it has already begun. We found the hidden temple of Seth a few days ago – located under the museum. There is a secret passage that leads to the temple. Every night since we discovered it, we performed the required rituals. There is a large statue of Seth. In the old days there was a great jewel in its forehead – the stone of fire. The stone is the conduit between time and space, between the world of the living, the world of the dead and all realms between the two. Shakkar used it to destroy his enemies by killing their families, erasing their ancestors from history. When Shakkar was finally defeated and stripped of his powers, the jewel was removed and hidden in a secret chamber under the Great Temple of Seth in Abydos. All records of its existence were destroyed, so great was the fear that it would be found and used for evil once again. Ankh-Su-Namun and I retrieved that jewel from Abydos, and last night she placed it in the statue of Seth in the hidden temple. Tomorrow night the planets are aligned correctly, the light of the moon will alight on the jewel, and Shakkar will be restored. He will unleash Seth's powers of destruction over the city, the land of Egypt and the entire world, killing and destroying everything that is good and just. And once Shakkar has risen, no mortal weapon can return him to the underworld..."

Tes stared at him, her eyes wide in horror. "You mean there is nothing that can be done to destroy him?" "He is protected and supported by Seth himself. No mortal can destroy them." "If not a mortal, then a god" Tes said, her eyes lighting up with a new idea. "The most powerful god in the land of Egypt, Ra, the giver of life. And by his side, Isis, the protector. They defeated him once, and they are the only ones who can do it now." He listened intently as she continued, speaking faster, as the idea took hold. "There are rituals that bring both of them to this plane, and together they will have the power to destroy Shakkar. But the rituals will have to be done before Shakkar has completed his transition. At the same time as ….." Her voice trailed off and he understood. "At the same time Ankh-Su-Namun will awaken Shakkar, someone else must awaken Ra and Isis to defeat him. If the timing is wrong, even the greatest gods of Egypt cannot help us." He paused for a moment, and then shook his head. "There are no priests or priestesses in this time who possess the knowledge to bring Ra and Isis to life" he said. Tes smiled. "You are the High Priest of Osiris – you know the required ritual to speak to Ra, and I, though not of the old time, have studied many rituals, and can speak to Isis. But Ankh-Su-Namun cannot know about our plan until it is too late to stop us. You must return to her and continue with the preparation for the ritual tomorrow night, as if nothing has changed."

Imhotep shook his head. "How can I return to her, now that I know what she has done? How can I leave you again, now that I remember everything?" Tes touched his lips tenderly. "I've missed you and longed for what I knew could never be, for 5 years. And now you are here. I wish we could go away and leave everything behind us. But we can't. Because if Shakkar comes to life, there will be no safe place for anyone. And we are the only ones who stand a chance to destroy them. Once again we will have to put our wishes and desires aside to do what needs to be done. And perhaps the Gods will grant us mercy this time." Imhotep nodded. "The sacrifice was yours alone, the last time" he said sadly. "I went on to find a great love and live a great life to the fullest. You gave me this greatest of gifts, and it brought you loneliness and unhappiness. I know what we have to do, I only wish I had a chance to bring you the happiness that you gave me." "Who are we to question the Gods" Tes said, leaning her head against his shoulder. He nodded, holding her close.

She tilted her head to look up at him. "You are here now" she smiled, reaching up to caress his face. "And I am happy". "As am I" he responded and lowered his lips to hers. He took his time kissing her, tracing the curve of her lips with his tongue, catching her full bottom lip with his teeth, nibbling lightly. She answered in kind, her soft lips parting, inviting him to plunder her mouth with his tongue. His hands molded her shoulders, then traveled down her arms, letting her robe fall and puddle at her feet. He brushed the sides of her generous breasts with his hands through the thin silk of her slip, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her. Finally breaking the kiss, he looked into her face; her eyes were dark with passion and desire. Her fair skin was flushed, her lips puffy from his kiss. "Imhotep" she whispered. All her love, all her longing were summed up in this one word. His heart tightened, how he wanted to give her all she wanted, all she needed, a life time of love and happiness. But they only had tonight – the few hours that remained till dawn. And he could only give her what was his to give – his love, his passion, his body. They would make these few hours count – because that might be all they would ever have.

He took off his outer robe and layed it down on the soft grass. He dispensed with the cumbersome, constricting clothing of this modern time as quickly as possible, until he faced her, nude in the moonlight. She watched him, spellbound. He was perfection; she was reminded of a panther, sleek, powerful. Her eyes drank in his broad, chest, narrow hips and long, well muscled legs. He made no effort to hide the evidence of his desire for her and her eyes centered there, on his proud manhood. She blushed and raised her eyes to his face. He smiled and pulled her close, burying his face in her soft hair. He pushed the straps of the slip she was still wearing off her shoulders and the soft silk slipped off her body like water. "You are so beautiful" he spoke softly, his voice rough with need and desire. He crushed her against his body, reveling in her softness, the cool silkiness of her pale skin. He buried his face against her neck; his hands traveling the length of her back, then back up along the swell of her hips, her small waist until they found her breasts. She gasped when he brushed her nipples with his fingertips. Her own hands were not idle, traveling the expanse of his back, around his sides and back up to his chest, her nails grazing his flat nipples. He gave a soft groan and dropped to his knees, taking her with him. He lowered her onto his discarded robe, and leaned over her. Cupping her ample breasts in his hands, he buried his face in the soft bounty. She reached out and pressed his head against her chest. He moved to the side, capturing one swollen nipple in his mouth, alternately caressing it with his tongue and nipping at it with sharp teeth. The varying sensations made her whimper and she felt like was going to be consumed by this fire he was awakening in her, the fire only he could satisfy. He raised his head and reclaimed her mouth.

He stretched out next to her, his hands exploring. Her skin was smooth as silk, her flesh warming under his touch and inviting. His hands moved from her breasts to her stomach, and below to the delightfully smooth and hairless triangle between her thighs. Her thighs parted at his touch, and he ran his fingers along the outer petals of her womanhood and felt them swell and part, revealing, already engorged and quivering, the center of her pleasure. Lightly stroking those dewy petals he let his fingers graze that sensitive spot, causing her to shudder and moan softly. She reached for him, crazy with desire. "Imhotep – now, please – I need you". she whispered hoarsely. He looked down into her face and smiled, his eyes dark with passion. He lowered his head, his lips blazing a trail of fire from her breasts downward until he could feel the heat of her against his face. Peeling back the protective petals he exposed her most secret core to his eyes and the cool night air. He heard her gasp with surprise and anticipation. Slowly, teasingly he brought his lips to that tender spot and closed them over the quivering little pearl. Her reaction was immediate, her back arched and she wrapped her long legs around him, drawing him closer. He smiled against her softness. He suckled and nibbled on her pearl until she felt she would die with the intense pleasure. And yet, there was more. His mouth never left her as he slipped two fingers into her tight channel. Her internal muscles tightened around his fingers as he started moving them, in time with the flicks of his tongue. He felt her shudder and knew she was close to reaching her peak. Reluctantly he abandoned his pleasurable activity and slowly kissed his way back up her body. He moved above her. Reaching between them to position himself, he entered her with one swift powerful stroke, burying himself in her silken heat. The feeling was so overwhelming that she held her breath, without realizing it. He smiled half tender, half teasing and caressed her cheek. "Breathe", he said, his lips brushing hers. "Your lips are turning blue!" She took a deep breath and smiled.

He was fully inside her now, not moving yet, just letting her savor his strength, his presence, and feeling her pulsate around him. He started moving slowly, deliberately, keeping tight control of himself. She moved with him, matching his rhythm and abandoning herself to the incredible feelings she felt building inside herself. Her eyes were wide open, locked on his, wide and dark with passion. He covered her mouth with his, drinking in her moans of pleasure, his tongue ravishing her as his manhood was. Her need, her heat was irresistible and he gave up all attempts at control. He pounded into her hard, fast, her legs locked around his hips, trying to drive him deeper. She clung to him, her nails digging into his flesh. Her cries were muffled by his lips as she reached her peak, waves over waves of pleasure washing over her, making her mind go blank. He was right there with her, the force of her pleasure driving him over the edge. With a hoarse cry buried himself in her one last time and flooded her with his seed. Finally he collapsed on top of her, burying his face against her neck. Slowly their heartbeats and breathing returned to normal. He reluctantly withdrew from her and propping himself up on an elbow he caressed her face tenderly.

"Tesra" he murmured. She looked up at him, smiling. "Tesra, my love, I wish I could spend all lifetimes with you." She started to speak, but he placed a finger against her lips. "I love you, and if the gods allow it I will spend the remainder of this mortal life with you, if you will have me. I will love you and cherish you all of my days, and all of my nights. In the eyes of men and gods alike, you are my eternal wife". Tes gasped; her heart beating so hard she thought it might jump out of her chest. He had slipped back into the ancient language, and although she never had heard those words spoken, she recognized them instantly. The words of the joining, the sacred vow that binds two souls together - the words he must have spoken to Te-Set-Ra so long ago. Tears filled her eyes and she reached up to touch his face. "Imhotep, you will always hold my heart. I pledge to you my love, for all our days and nights, and my respect. In the eyes of men and gods alike, you are my eternal husband." He closed his eyes, overcome with emotion, and for an instant he was back in the temple of Osiris, hearing those very words, spoken by another. And he felt at peace, for the first time since his awakening. He leaned down to kiss her, tenderly, his hands cradling her face.

But the chirping of the birds announced dawn, and reluctantly he ended the kiss and rose, finding his clothes. "I must go. Ankh-Su-Namun must not find me missing when she wakes up." She nodded, and sighed softly. So little time – they always had so little time. She lifted her face to him and he kissed her deeply once more. "The secret temple of Seth is located deep under the museum. I will draw you a map how to get there. There is an antechamber next to the great hall where the ritual will take place. Go there and hide until it is time. When you hear me begin the ritual of speaking to RA, you will begin the spell to awaken Isis." She nodded. "I will be there." His arms tightened around her. "May the Gods grant us their help" Imhotep said. Reluctantly he released her from his embrace. She smiled up at him. "Good luck tomorrow. " She said "to both of us."

Tes was having coffee when Jake and Jonathan walked into the den a couple of hours later. "You're up early" noted Jon. "What time did you come home last night?" Asked her father. "Did you find something at the museum?" they asked almost in unison. Tes nodded and motioned for them to sit. "Yes, I found something, and then someone found me." She stated. Before they could ask, she went on to relate the entire story to them. Her discovery of Shakkar's story in the museum a few days ago, her encounter with Imhotep that same night, and his visit a mere few hours ago, though she omitted a few details there. She told them what conclusion the two of them had reached. When she fell silent, the two men stared at her in horror.

"So you are saying, tonight this woman is going to bring this Shakkar back to life, he is going to destroy life on earth as we know it, unless you and Imhotep can invoke Ra and Isis to destroy them? That is your plan?" Jon jumped up and started pacing. "That would have been a difficult feat to accomplish in ancient Egypt, in a proper temple, by priests and priestesses who had been trained all their lives in the performance of mystical rituals like that. There is to my knowledge no reference to it ever having been done. Tes – for all we know Ra and Isis and all the other gods of Egypt are nothing but myths and legends. What if no one comes, what if the ritual fails? Then it is you and Imhotep against Shakkar and his unholy powers. Even if Imhotep had the evil powers from the Hom Daj it would not be a fair match, and we – you –know that he does not have them. Since in his timeline the Hom Daj was never performed, he never had them. From what you told me he is not even immortal this time around." He fell silent, more because he needed to stop for breath than for being finished.

Tes shook her head, her eyes bright with irritation. "Even without the powers from the Hom Daj, Imhotep is a powerful man – as High Priest of Osiris he possesses knowledge and powers of his own. And how can you even suggest the gods of Egypt do not exist, never existed? You of all people, after all you have witnessed, how you can say that!" She fixed him with her green glare, and continued before he could reply. "And all that aside, what do you suggest we do, sit by and wait for the world to end? I can't do that. A small chance of success is better than no chance at all, and frankly I'd rather die in battle at the side of the man I love, than being slaughtered like a sheep after Shakkar takes over the world." "Yes, I suppose you would" Jon shot back, stung by her last remark. "And I suppose it doesn't bother you if your father and I become collateral damage in your fight". By now Tes too had gotten to her feet. She turned to him, hands balled by her side. "The entire world will be collateral damage if we don't succeed! Can you get that through your thick skull? This is not a fight I want to fight – I have no choice. Imhotep has no choice. And the only choice you have is whether you want to help or sit back and wait what happens. And frankly, I don't care what you do. But this is not the time to have a jealousy attack about my feelings for Imhotep."

Jon opened his mouth for a clever retort, and closed it again. She was right – and he was an idiot. His shoulders slumped and he dropped into a chair, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, Tes. What do you need us to do?" Tes raked her fingers through her red curls. "Ankh-Su-Namun has a group of hired guns in her employ. You can be sure that they will be around the museum tonight, to make sure the ritual is not interrupted. The two of you are not enough to make sure they don't get in my way. Jon – as you always say – you know people. I need you to find some of those people, offer them whatever pay they ask for and keep Ankh-Su-Namun's crew busy outside the museum. Imhotep and I will take care of the other worldly, I need you guys to handle the mortals." Jon nodded, his face somber. "I'll take care of it" he said.

Jake looked at his daughter, his eyes serious. "Do whatever you have to do and don't worry about anything else. We will handle Ankh-Su-Namun's guys." Tes looked up at him, deep gratitude in her green eyes. Instead of trying to talk her out of it, of expressing his fear for her, he offered unconditional support. She grabbed his hand and laid it against her cheek. "Thank you, dad. And you too, Jon. We best get going – I have to study the incantations I have to use tonight." With that she walked out of the room and up to her study. There was so much to do, and so little time.

The mood in the Monahan house was subdued on this day before the ritual – all involved were aware of the great danger of the coming hours. Jake feared for the life of his only child, knowing that Tes would be at the center of the storm, taking on forces greater than any of them could imagine, hoping to prevail by her courage, her strength and her great love for Imhotep. Jake sighed. First she falls in love with a man she can never be with – being that he lived 3000 some years before she was born, then by a stroke of ironic destiny that same man is brought back into her time again, but doesn't remember her. And when he finally does remember her, they find themselves in a situation that may very well end with both of them dead. And even if they win this battle against all odds, there was a very good chance Imhotep would once again have to return to his own time, once again leaving Tes behind with a broken heart. Jake sighed again. There just didn't seem to be a good outcome to this situation.

Jonathan, pacing the garden, entertained similar thoughts. Tes was the love of his life, but he knew he would never be more than a good friend to her. Her heart wasn't free and never would be. He was resigned to that and enjoyed the time he got to spend with her. She was fun, and smart and adventurous, and there was no one he'd rather be stranded with on a deserted island. That deserted island was his people meter. Anyone he met – they either would be invited on the island or had to remain behind. He chuckled. Over the years he had met a few people who met the island standard. Which meant, he mused, that island would not be all that deserted anymore. But Tes was special – and once again he had to stand by and watch her walk into a potentially deadly situation. He would never forget the day she stood by the well of souls in Hamunaptra, hands joined with Imhotep, and asked him to forgive her for hurting him. He would never forget how he felt when they stepped into the churning water and sank out of sight. And he would never forget the burning pain in his heart when he saw her lifeless body floating on the surface of the well. He was granted a reprieve from desperation then. She had woken up and he had been blessed with having her in his world for the past 5 years. And now, once again, she would walk into almost certain death, this time to save the world, and the man she loved. And then what? If they were successful, which was highly doubtful to begin with, what would happen to her and Imhotep? Could her heart handle another good bye forever? He squared his shoulders and made his way back into the house.

It was late afternoon – everyone had to be ready and in place by sunset. The ritual was due to start as soon as the sun had set, with the most important part, the raising of Shakkar, set for the darkest part of the night, the part where Ra is deep in the underworld, on his way back to the horizon. Tes was in her study, memorizing the words to the ritual she would have to recite. There could be no error, no misspoken word if they were to succeed. She could not allow herself to think beyond that. She could not allow her mind to dwell on the afterwards. She had to try her best to succeed with the task at hand – and hope the gods were once again on her side. The deepest part of her soul – the one that belonged to Egypt – began to assert itself. The words flowed easier from her lips, and her eyes shone with faith in the ancient gods. Her heart swelled with love for Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, her eternal husband. Would they be strong enough together to defeat Shakkar? She sighed. She knew what had to be done, and was aware that if they were successful, Imhotep would most likely have to return to his time, or to the afterlife from where he had been torn by Ankh-Su-Namun's spell. She sighed. The stars never seemed to favor them. She thought about their time in her garden, when he finally remembered their past, when the spell finally broke. Whatever would happen, she would always have her memories of that night, a few moments in his arms – a few stolen moments of bliss before facing death. Tes shook her head to clear it. Whatever happened, she would give her all and leave the rest to the gods.

Dusk found them all in the dining room. Jake, Jon, and Tes went over the plan once again. The men Jon had hired were cooling their heels in the den. Jon had told them only that they were supposed to provide security at the museum against a group of thieves who were planning to steal some of the precious artifacts. There were five of them, all armed to the teeth. They were happy for the chance to make good money and didn't think the thieves would be much of a challenge.

Tes rose and faced her father and best friend. "It's time" she said, looking at the setting sun in the window behind them. She embraced Jake, kissing his cheek and whispering: "keep your head down when the fighting starts, ok? Don't do anything rash, and don't worry about me. I'll be ok, I promise." Jake held her tight, didn't want to let her go. He was her father, he was supposed to protect her from all danger, not watch her walk off into it. But he knew what he had to do. He ruffled her fiery curls and gave her a smile. "You just make sure you don't get yourself killed down there, we'll be ok on the surface. Take care of yourself, kid, ok?" "You bet, dad" she smiled.

Jon couldn't bear a big good bye. He gave her a one armed hug and lopsided grin. "Kick ass down there, you hear? I can't think of anyone more suited to do it" Tes laughed softly. "It's a deal. You keep an eye on dad, Jon. He gets caught up in the excitement – don't let anything happen to him." Jon nodded. Tes murmured a blessing in the ancient language, picked up her small bag and walked to the open door. The sun was low and as she stepped in the doorway, the sunbeams bathed her in a fiery red glow that made her look otherworldly. She paused for an instant, turned to smile at the two men, and was gone. Ali, Jake's trusted driver would take her to the back part of the museum, where she could enter unseen. As the sun dropped behind the garden wall, the men headed to their assigned positions, waiting for the action to begin.

Tes thanked Ali and quietly slipped in the museum's back door. She made her way down the long stone stairway that led to the underground passage. The coolness made her shiver after the heat of the sun, and she walked quickly though soundlessly. It did not take her long to reach her destination, the secret temple of Seth. The temple where, so legend had it, pharaohs who claimed Seth as their totem would come before battle to ask the gods blessing. The temple where strange and violent rituals were held in honor of the dark god, by the secret society of Settites in days past.

Tes did not tarry – quickly and silently she followed the path described by Imhotep and easily found the small antechamber he had spoken of. There was only silence around her – the quiet before the storm, she thought. From her vantage point she had a clear view of the inner sanctum and the great altar where Imhotep and Ankh-Su-Namun would be standing once the ritual began. Time was scarce, and she opened her bag and removed the vestments of a High Priestess of Isis from them. It was a stroke of luck that she had discovered a priestess's tomb some months ago and found the sacred vestments and emblems of her office completely in tact and untouched by time. Removing her clothing she shivered as she stood nude in the cold chamber. Quickly she opened the bowl of natron she had also brought, and rubbed the contents all over her body, part of the ritual cleansing before any ritual. She rinsed off the gritty substance with purified water, dried with a clean piece of pure linen, and reached for the bottle of perfumed oil. She anointed herself with the golden liquid that left her skin soft and covered with a golden sheen. Then she reached for the white linen gown and slipped it over her head. The linen was fine as cobwebs and clung to her oiled skin, leaving little to the imagination. She combed her long tresses, and set the gold coronet with the sun disk and sacred hieroglyphs on her head, and began applying make up with the help of the small mirror she had brought. She circled her eyes in khol, painted the lids a vivid green, colored her lips and cheeks with henna and covered her face, and entire body with gold dust. Slipping her feet into gold encrusted sandals, she picked up a large Ankh, inlaid with lapis and jasper, the seal of the High Priestess of Isis. She added the jeweled collar with the amulet of Isis at its center, slipped rings and bracelets on her arms and hands. Now she was done and all that remained was to wait.

She did not have to wait long. Muffled voices reached her hiding place, and she peaked out, careful to remain out of sight. Ankh-Su-Namun and Imhotep walked into the great hall. They too had changed from their modern clothes into the ones worn in the ancient times. Ankh-Su-Namun wore a gown of black gossamer, her golden skin shimmering through the transparent fabric. She was resplendent with gold jewelry, gold beads adorning her inky, straight hair. Tesra was struck by her sensuous beauty. Though she had heard and read about her legendary beauty, this was the first time she saw the flesh and blood woman, and she could understand how Imhotep had fallen in love with her, so long ago. Then her eyes went to her beloved, and her heart fluttered in her chest. He looked every bit the High Priest he used to be, wearing the ornate loin cloth and wide jeweled collar, wide gold bands circling his upper arms, his wrists clad in leather gauntlets, crusted with gold and jewels. His skin shone from the ceremonial oils, and to her he looked like a god. Just then she noticed movement in the darkness behind the altar. They were not alone down there. She bit her lip; there would be no time to alert Imhotep to the presence of the intruder, whoever he was. The ritual was about to start.

Ankh-Su-Namun carefully unwrapped the last tablet that Shakkar had given her so long ago, the one that would bring him back into this world. She looked up at the small opening in the ceiling, the opening that would allow the moonlight to enter the temple and activate the stone of blood. Then her eyes turned to Imhotep. How handsome he was, how powerful. How much she loved him, and now, after this ritual he would be hers forever. Just as she was about to begin the ritual, a shadow separated itself from the wall behind the altar. She cried out in surprise and reached for the gun she had brought along for emergencies of the mortal kind. But before she had a chance to raise the weapon, the shadow spoke. "Put away your weapon, concubine. It cannot hurt me. I have waited too many lifetimes for you to return and fulfill your part of our bargain – now the moment is finally here. "Ankh-Su-Namun gasped in shock. As he stepped into the light she saw he was ancient, bowed by old age, his face a almost unrecognizable mass of wrinkles, his toothless mouth grinning at her. Then he laughed, and she recognized him at once. "Shakkar?" "Yes, concubine – it is me. Time, as you can see, has not been kind to me. I have lived down here in this temple for centuries, after my appearance started to attract unwanted attention. I am little more than an animated corpse, thanks to the gift the gods of Egypt have bestowed on me, but tonight all that will change. Are you ready?" She nodded, numbly. "Yes, let us begin".

From her hiding place Tes silently observed as Ankh-Su-Namun began reciting the spells. Imhotep stood by, stone faced. It took all his self control not to look in the direction he hoped Tesra was hiding, just as it had taken all of his self control to keep Ankh-Su-Namun unaware that he knew the truth. He had returned to their hotel after his encounter with Tesra, hoping to find her still asleep. But luck was not with him and she was sitting up in bed, watching him close the door behind him. He told her he had gone for a walk, to clear his thoughts and prepare for the upcoming ritual, and she had believed him. After all, because of the spell he was devoted to her, she had no reason to suspect he would lie to her. She had wound her subtle body around his, whispered words of love and devotion to him, and left him no choice but to take her, to give her what she desired. For the last time – that was the mantra he kept repeating in his head as his body serviced hers. And it was only his body that was involved. His heart and soul cried out to his beloved. Forgive this betrayal. I have no choice. Imhotep suppressed a sigh. No matter how this night would end, at least he would never again have to look at or touch this evil woman in front of him.

Tesra watched the ongoing ritual. She knew it would be soon now that a single beam of moon light would be caught in the series of mirrors that would direct it to the stone of blood, and Shakkar would be revived. Quietly she picked up the ceremonial Ankh and moved closer to the great hall. And then it happened. A silver beam of light shot from the ceiling and hit the center of the stone of blood. And as if it was being reflected in the many facets of the stone, it spread to light up the great hall in fiery red light. It looked as if the hall was bathed in blood. Ankh-Su-Namun raised her voice, turning to face the statue of Seth. Shakkar stepped forward and stood in front of the Statue of Seth. As Ankh-Su-Namun spoke the final words, a fiery beam of light formed in the stone of blood and went right through the old man's body. A red glow began to envelope him; Seth was bestowing his powers upon his son one more time. Now was the time.

Imhotep stepped forward and began the invocation of Ra. His voice rang out, deep, strong and commanding as he spoke the sacred words. Ankh-Su-Namun whirled around, staring at him in disbelieve at his betrayal. At the same time, Tesra stepped into the red light, and holding the massive Ankh-Su-Namun in front of her, she began the incantations to bring Isis forth. She stood at Imhotep's side and their voices mingled as they plead for their gods to come to their aid. "What betrayal is this" roared Shakkar, now fully restored. He whirled around and threw out his arms. A wave of fire flew at Imhotep and Tesra who were still speaking the ancient prayers.

"Nooo" screamed Ankh-Su-Namun when she realized she was about to lose her lover again. Imhotep stretched out his hand and called out a command. A shield of light surrounded the two of them, a shield the mystical fire could not penetrate. In a fury, Shakkar raised his hand and unleashed another stream of blood red light to clash against the golden one. Their shield started to shimmer, the forces of good and evil magic in combat. And then the golden light failed, as Imhotep could not use all his concentration to keep it up. With a cry of triumph Shakkar once again flung Seth's fire to destroy his enemies. Imhotep stepped in front of Tesra, to shield her with his body for as long as he could, but he knew that unless the gods intervened, they were both doomed. Then the wall of fire hit, and both of them thought of nothing but survival. They fought hard, back to back they chanted their incantations, unwilling to give a quarter, unwilling to surrender while there was still a breath in their bodies.

Suddenly the hall was filled with a light brighter than the sun at noon. "No" Shakkar howled in rage as he tried to unleash his unholy fire against the light. But the light was too strong – he burst into flames until there was nothing left but ashes. Ra had answered their prayer.

Suddenly all the noise stopped and the temple was completely quiet, and dark after the blinding light of Ra had died down. Tes looked around, her blood still pumping fast. There was no sign of Shakkar or Ankh-Su-Namun. It appeared they had been disintegrated by Ra's burning light. A light which, oddly enough, had not hurt Imhotep or herself at all. Her mind slowly re-engaged and she looked around again. She saw Imhotep next to her and he wrapped her in his embrace. "Tesra – you are not injured?" "No" she answered, her hands running across his arms and back, as much to check for injuries as for the sheer joy of it. "And you?" "I am fine. It seems we were successful." Tes nodded, and then a thought occurred. "What of Ankh-Su-Namun?" She asked. They both looked around for the woman who had brought them here with her evil plot.

A small sound in the dark alerted them. Picking up a torch from its brace on a column, Imhotep headed in the direction of the sound, Tes right behind him. There in a dark corner crouched Ankh-Su-Namun-Sun-Amun, her dark eyes wide with terror. Their eyes met and terror melted into burning black rage and hatred. "Imhotep – you betrayed me, again! I waited millennia for my time, for you, and again she takes you away from me. No more, witch – I may never have him, but neither will you" The last was a scream as she jumped up and lunged at Tes, wielding a long dagger. Caught by surprise Tes tried to avert the attack, but did not succeed. In front of Imhotep's horrified eyes, the dagger plunged into her heart and she crumbled to the ground, a look of surprise on her face. For an instant Imhotep and Ankh-Su-Namun-Sun-Amun stared at each other, she with a look of cold triumph on her face, then she turned and ran into the darkness.

But the darkness did not remain dark for long, and a voice stopped her in her tracks. "You have brought evil and death to the world for the last time. No longer will your ka be free to find life again. Nor will you be allowed to enter the afterlife. Your mortal body will be destroyed, and your ka will be flung to Sobek, to be devoured, as it should have been millennia ago". Ankh-Su-Namun threw herself to the ground. "Have mercy" she cried. "I acted out of my love for Imhotep, I cannot be blamed". "What you consider love is a poison that has destroyed many lives. True love sacrifices, it does not act selfishly as you have." Before she had a chance to answer, the light enveloped her, carrying away her eternal ka, as her mortal body crumbled on the floor, lifeless.

Imhotep had fallen to his knees beside the woman he loved. "Tesra" he whispered, his voice raw with pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him. "Imhotep" she murmured, already almost too weak to speak. Blood was gushing from the wound in her chest and he pressed his hand to it, trying to stem the flood. He pulled her into his arms, as if he could trap the life in her if he only held her tight enough. "Tesra" he cried out. "No, don't leave me, not now". She gathered all her remaining strength to touch his face. "I will always be with you" she whispered, just before the light died in her eyes.

"Nooo" he cried, rising with her in his arms. "Gods of Egypt, I beseech you – return her soul to her body. She has served you well, and she risked everything for the sake of your people. She did not die in battle; her death is meaningless, murder. There is no justice in this". He shouted, raising the lifeless body of his beloved to the heavens. And suddenly the light was back. Not the harsh, bright, hot light of Ra, not the light that burns and kills, but the light that brings life, and warmth, and love, the light of Isis. He walked towards the center of the light and gently placed Tesra's body on the floor, and knelt beside it, his face pressed into the stone floor.

'Rise, High Priest of Osiris' – he heard a voice in his mind. He straightened and saw Tes open her eyes. The knife wound in her chest was gone. "Tesra?" He felt as if a mountain of sorrow had been removed from his heart. "Tesra, my love, are you alright? Are you truly alive?" "What happened?" She asked; then she remembered. "Ankh-Su-Namun – she stabbed me." Her hand went to her chest, looking for the wound responsible for the blood soaking her white gown. Then she raised her eyes to him. "Did you heal me?" She asked. Imhotep shook his head. "Your injury was beyond my powers of healing" he explained. Before he could go on, they both heard the voice. "Rise, protectors of Maat". It commanded. Imhotep helped her up and they stood side by side, hands entwined, waiting.

'What was wrong has been set right' – the voice continued. 'You, of the modern time and the ancient soul, again and again you fight what is evil and you restore Maat. The Gods of Egypt are in your debt.' Tes gasped. Was she really hearing the voice of Ra? "You are pure of heart and strong of spirit, and once again you have saved my children" another voice chimed in, a voice filled with music, the voice of Isis. "Speak your heart, my daughter – what is it you wish for?' Tes was stunned – then spoke slowly. "There is only one thing I wish for." She said softly. "Time – just a bit of time to spend with my love". The light grew warmer and gentler. "Your love for this man is stronger than any we have ever seen. You died for him, willingly, three times. You sacrificed your own happiness so he could live a long and productive life in his own time, and you never asked for anything for yourself. And now, even now, your request is so small, so humble. Do you not wish a lifetime with this man?" Tes faced the bright light without blinking. "I wish for a hundred lifetimes with this man, and even that would not be enough for my love to dim. But I cannot ask for what goes against the law of Maat. We are not of the same time, and although I would move my world to be with him, it cannot be. And so I ask for what I hope can be granted, a small portion of time to once again be with him, before he is returned to the spirit world."

"And you" the voice of the sun now turned to Imhotep "what do you wish for, High Priest of Osiris?" Imhotep bowed deeply. "I have no right to wish for anything. Once again my body was resurrected to do evil, and once again she who stands beside me freed me and returned my soul to me. I wish for only one thing – for her heart to be happy". There was silence for a moment, as if the gods were thinking things over, then the light shone brighter and the voice continued. "The law of Maat must be upheld, and you, High Priest of Osiris, cannot live in this modern time. You, of the modern world and the ancient soul, you cannot live in the ancient time where he walks." There was a pause, as Tes and Imhotep felt their hearts die slowly. Then the voice of Isis spoke once again. "But like the immortal soul of Te-Set-Ra wandered until she found the body of this modern woman, so will the soul of Imhotep wander until he too finds the body of the modern man who is searching for his destiny. A love that spans millennia will not be denied. You will find each other again, and when you do it will be for eternity. Now make your fare wells – you will not meet again in this form." Tes turned to Imhotep, her eyes searching his, her hands resting on his chest. "I will love you until the day I die, and I hope the gods will be more merciful with us in death than they have been in life" she whispered, her voice choked by unshed tears. He held her close, his desperation shredding his heart. Once again she paid the higher price. He had been given a life time with Te-Set-Ra, a lifetime full of love and happiness, Tesra was left with an empty heart. "I will find you – the gods do not lie and if my soul is free to wander I will find you, I promise. I will never stop loving you." Tesra nodded - the devastation too great to bear. She lifted her face to him. "Kiss me, hold me tight, and let me feel you for as long as we are allowed" she whispered

Jake and Jonathan had dispatched the last of Ankh-Su-Namun's mortal gang. Slowly they came together in front of the back gate of the museum, where Tesra entered to battle against Shakkar. Their hired guns had left when the fighting was over. They had been paid handsomely and saw no reason to linger. The quiet after the fight was eerie, and no sounds were heard from inside. They were debating whether to go in search of the underground temple to see if they could aid Tes and Imhotep in their fight, but suddenly the gate swung open and Tes stood in the opening. She was alone, apparently unharmed, but her face was pale and there was no light in her eyes, there was nothing at all. "It is done – the world is safe again" she said, her voice toneless.

Jake rushed up to his daughter and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Thank the gods, kid. I was so worried about you. What happened, where is Imhotep?" She did not return his embrace but stepped back and looked up at him. "He is gone". The simple statement weighted heavily on Jake's heart. Against all odds he had hoped that this time his daughter would get the happiness she so richly deserved. But again the man she loved had been torn from her side. And looking into her dead eyes he feared that her warrior's heart had died this time. "I'm sorry, Tes" he murmured and again pulled her against his broad chest. She nodded and allowed him to walk her to the car. "Let's get you home" he said as he helped her into the seat and walked around to the driver's side.

He faced Jonathan, looking at him gravely. "I will take her home. You will make sure everything is cleaned up and gone by morning?" The other man nodded. "Will she be alright?" Jake shook his head. "I don't know, Jon. I've never seen her like this. I hope so". Jon nodded. He had never seen her like that either, not even on that fateful day in Hamunaptra, when she had woken up and realized that she was back in her time and Imhotep was lost to her forever. Not even then had there been such a complete lack of life in her eyes. He placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "She is a savior of mankind, twice over. And yet the gods she defends so feverently did not show her favor. Her spirit is strong, but her heart has been wounded to the core. Only time will tell if she recovers." Jonathan walked to his car. "I'll be by later to check on her" he said before he drove off. Jake started the car, looking over at Tes. She had not moved since he helped her into the car, staring straight ahead with those unseeing eyes. He sighed and pointed the car towards home.

Two months had passed since that night, and Jake was at the end of his rope. Two months ago he had brought his daughter home in a state of complete devastation, and she had not left her room since. She hardly ate, didn't sleep from what Semira told him, did not speak, just stood on her balcony for hours and hours, staring out into the desert. She had grown frail and thin and he hardly could bear looking at her. His strong and vibrant beautiful daughter had turned into a waif. He silently railed against fate that brought nothing but unhappiness to her, and the gods of Egypt whom she believed in for not granting her the one thing she wished for in life, to be with the man she loved. Jake was afraid – afraid that his daughter was dying right in front of his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it. Oh, he had consulted doctors and specialists, but they all had told him the same thing. Physically there was nothing wrong with her, and there was no cure for a broken heart.

On her balcony Tesra kept her lonely vigil in the starlit night. As a small mercy of the gods, the link with Imhotep that she had lost had been restored. Once again she felt him, in the deepest part of her soul. And she remembered the last words he had spoken to her in the temple of Seth. 'I will find you'. Clutching her necklace she sent her plea, hoping it would reach him – wherever he might be. "Find me, my love. Come back to me. Give me the strength to go on". The cool night breeze suddenly kicked up, swirling around her, lifting her hair away from her face, soft like a lover's touch. And through the rustling of the leaves in the trees she heard a whisper. "I will find you, my eternal wife".


End file.
